Not Exactly the Ideal Vacation
by Sakuya Nanako
Summary: Winter is depressing, so Usagi-san drags Misaki on a vacation to lighten their moods. Usagi-san absolutely loves his first trip to the amusement park... but Misaki, not so much. And what is Isaka doing there!


**Disclaimer: although this is my third JR fic, I still don't own it. I remain a lowly fan :(**

Usami Akihiko wanted to start the year off right. The chilly, gray weather of early January had doused everyone's spirit with a bucket of cold water. Even the ardently cheerful Misaki had been looking down lately, shadows lingering under his eyes. In Akihiko's opinion, this was a bad omen. The coming year would surely be terrible if this kept up. And, of course, the great lord Usami Akihiko would not just settle back and watch this happen.

"Misaki," he started one evening as the aforementioned person stood at the stove cooking dinner, "I think we should take a trip."

"A trip?" Misaki asked, looking up from his cooking. "No, no way. Usagi-san always goes way overboard with these kinds of things! Quit wasting your money for once, will you?"

"Misaki, Misaki… you _do_ know that I won't be taking no for an answer?"

Misaki sighed. "Of course. Where are we going?" He asked, sounding defeated. He knew there was no point in arguing with Usagi-san, who always got his way.

"We can do something low-key if you'd like." Akihiko answered.

"Low-key would be nice. Low-key things cost less."

"On second thought… let's do something fancy."

"Do you _like_ wasting money?! No, we should just go to an amusement part somewhere and be done with it." Misaki said firmly.

"An amusement park?" Akihiko thought it over. "I've never been to one of those… What do you do there?"

"You don't even know _that_? Well, there are lots of rides, like the teacups and rollercoasters. Oh, and you can play games and there's lots of food." Misaki explained, proud that he knew so much about something Usagi-san didn't.

"… That sounds amusing. Let's go tomorrow."

"I can't _tomorrow,_ baka Usagi-san! I have class and work."

"Skip it."

Usagi always had a simple answer.

"I have _Kamijou the Devil_!!! I can't just skip his class, he'll murder me!"

Akihiko waved his hand nonchalantly. "I'll talk to him."

And first thing the next morning, Akihiko dragged a half asleep Misaki into the red sports car and they were off. He had done some research the night before and he determined that Six Flags would be the best choice, as it was closest to them. They pulled into the parking lot at exactly half past nine. Luckily, the weather was a little clearer than it had been the past few days, so Akihiko and Misaki weren't stuck walking around in the rain. They first headed to the pirate ship ride, the one were you sit in it and it rocks you back and forth, like you're on the water.

"This was always one of my favorites," explained Misaki as they took their seats.

Five minutes later, the pair staggered off the platform. Misaki felt a little shaken up, as it was the first ride, and he was a bit worried about Akihiko's reaction… it was the first time he had ridden something like that. However, Akihiko was the opposite from sick. He was so charged with adrenaline, Misaki was actually a bit frightened. The rabbit's eyes were sparkling with a crazy glint and his hands were shaking with excitement.

"That was AWESOME!" Usagi-san yelled, earning a few stares from passers-by.

"It… it was that good?" Misaki asked, astonished.

"I've never felt like that in my life!" Akihiko exclaimed, uncharacteristically excited. "There's gotta be something even bigger and faster than that… tell me!"

"Um… there's the rollercoasters, but I don't like them mu—" Misaki was cut off as Akihiko grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the nearest one.

"We're going on!" Akihiko stated, and Misaki knew that there was no arguing. He had never seen Usagi-san so charged, it was almost like he was a different person…

Misaki and Akihiko were strapped in next to each other, and while Akihiko was hyper, Misaki began to feel incredibly nervous. He had always seen people riding these things, and he had told himself he'd never get on one. Yet here he was, strapped into one of the middle cars and trembling like mad. The wheels began to move and the string of cars took off, zooming down the metal track. They reached a tall hill, and they rolled up, the anticipation building with every inch. The reached the pinnacle, and down they dropped, almost vertically, going even faster and further than the pirate ship ride. Misaki felt as if he was falling out of his seat, as if his body was falling on the outside and left all his organs behind. He gripped his seat, terrified, as they reached the bottom and then looped around on different curves. Finally, the ride shuddered to a stop, and the passengers staggered out dazedly.

Akihiko was even more pumped than when they had exited the pirate ship, and his eyes glowed. "Let's go on again!" He said to Misaki. He was answered with silence. "Misaki?"

Misaki stood silently next to Usagi-san. He was shaking, and he was paper white save for a slight green tinge.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, concerned. "You look… sick."

"Can… can we sit down for a minute?" Misaki asked, his voice trembling.

"Yeah." He led Misaki over to a wooden bench. "You didn't like it then?"

Misaki shook his head, gripping the seat of the bench dizzily. Akihiko leaned back.

"How do you _not_ like that? I can't believe I've never come here before! That was amazing, the way you feel like you're flying when you drop! Ooh, I really want to go on again…"

At the recalling of these new memories, Misaki dashed to the trash can and emptied his stomach. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and looked up to see Usagi-san standing next to him with a hand on his back. Misaki coughed. "I'm never **ever** doing that again." He said in a shaky voice. The terrible nausea returned and he threw up again.

Truthfully, Akhiko found this whole situation rather comical, although he felt sorry for his young lover. "Do you want to go to the hotel room? We can come back later when you're feeling better." He said casually, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"You rented a _hotel room?!_" Misaki coughed out. "This was supposed to be low-key! There's no need to stay overnight!!"

"What's the point of a vacation if you don't stay overnight?" Akihiko asked, dragging Misaki away from the trashcan. "It's more fun like this. And, that way I don't have to wait out the car trip home to do you. We can just do it in the hotel."

Misaki blushed darkly. "Is that all you ever think about?!"

"No," said Akihiko, somewhat indignant. "Well… most of the time." He added as an afterthought.

Misaki was exhausted as they flopped into the car, although they had only been in the park for an hour. Amusement parks had always taken a lot out of Misaki, and this time, it was especially so, with everything that had happened. The hotel was only a few minutes away, but Misaki was already fast asleep by the time they arrived. Akihiko shook him awake and they checked in. Misaki went back to sleep when they got up to the room, and Akihiko unpacked their luggage. He was just settling into a cushy chair with a book when a knock sounded at the door. Akihiko sighed. Who dared to interrupt his time pretending to be reading while he watched Misaki slee—_ahem._ He sauntered over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Usami-bastard!" piped Isaka's annoying voice. "Imagine seeing you here!"

"Imagine it…" Akihiko groaned as Isaka stepped into the room.

"Nice room you've got here!" Isaka commented.

"It's just like all the other rooms, Ryuuichiro."

Isaka chuckled.

Misaki awoke fifteen minutes later to the sound of voices. He sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes as he scanned the room. It seemed to be empty, although he still distinctly heard Usagi-san's voice and… the other was vaguely familiar, a man's voice, though he couldn't place it. Misaki leaned over the foot of the bed and his eyes widened in shock.

"U-usagi-san…?"

End chapter 1 n_n

**Arigatou gozaimasu for reading! I know I have another fic that needs a second chapter, but I really wanted to write this one, I thought it'd be fun! So I'll definitely get to the other one after this one. I've never actually been on a rollercoaster before, so it was hard to describe the feeling of riding it… I hope it was accurate. I really love the pirate ship ride and those spinning swings though n_n**

**Anyhoo, thanks again for reading! Please review, your words inspire me to write more!**


End file.
